Fuel dispensers typically include a controller configured to handle sensitive payment information received from a user to effect payment for fuel dispensed to the user. The sensitive payment information is usually provided to the fuel dispenser via one or more components, such as a card reader and a PIN pad. Any sensitive payment information received by the PIN pad is generally encrypted and forwarded to the controller regardless of whether the PIN pad uses a separate controller. Because the controller is configured to handle the sensitive payment information, it is usually subject to certain security requirements imposed on devices that handle such information, which may include a manual offline certification process.
Some dispensers employ large display screens, not only for prompting the user to enter payment information, select fuel grades, elect a car wash, etc. via a PIN pad or other buttons, but also to display advertisements, loyalty information, menus for a kitchen inside a service station, and other information. Existing touchscreen displays allow user interaction by touching regions on the display. Due to certain regulations, however, such touchscreen displays can be limited in functionality provided to users.